


Why Lucifer hates humans?

by Maewan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Heaven, angel - Freeform, minordeath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewan/pseuds/Maewan
Summary: The holy bible describes Lucifer as King Of Hell... well, The Devil at least - since Crowley is the new sheriff in town - who despites humans more than anything because of a jealousy against the younger kids of God. But is that the truth? Did something else changed his mind and made him the way we know him now? Take a seat, bring some tea or hot cocoa and find out the truth about God's second child... the man behind the Beast... well, not the man, the Archangel... who had once known the real meaning of Love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why Lucifer hates humans?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255926) by MaewanB. 



> Hello and welcome for my first fanfiction on this site and about Supernatural. This story happened because of a little joke with some friends in the Role-Play universe, about Lucifer's fall etc... I hope you'll like it. By the way, I do apologize for any mistakes in this text! (English is not my mother language, and you will probably see it later haha)

Lucifer ended trapped in the Cage for the second time in his life, but this time, he was not alone. The first few decades, they had Sam Winchester (his vessel) as a guest, unfortunately, their younger brother Castiel freed him a long time ago. Still, they had the hunter's soul to have some fun with... then, Death itself showed up and takes the last pieces of the young man with him. Thanks Father, there was still his big brother Michael to distracts him. Said Michael that kept watching him for the last hours, with the kind of look he used to have when they were fledgling and he, as the oldest, searched wich mischiefs his brothers had done around heaven. They had nothing else to do down here. The Destiny had been broken by mere humans.

Their father probably had not seen it coming... after all, since their birth (and the writing of the Bible), he kept saying one of the archangels will fall from heaven and becomes the greatest threat to their world, until the last fight opposing two brothers at an event that will destroy all the worlds. The apocalypse. It was the name of this unfortunate day when they were youngers, happier, full of innocence...well...their dear father was wrong and his new prophet, Chuck if he remember well, had written a whole new story while letting the knowing monkeys turn upside down everything, saying a huge "fuck" to their family meeting and now, they (the archangels) did not know what to do. What were their purposes now? Why was the world still turning, running, instead of exploding because God's purpose was contradicted? Nobody knows...especially them, and the look in Michael's eyes almost made him uncomfortable. As he had thought earlier, he felt like the child of the old time and almost expected Mick to stand up, walk right at him and take his ear between two fingers until he asks for mercy. By then, Father had always look at them with an indulgent smile on his lips. Lucifer and Gabriel were the real troublemakers in heaven. No one was like them before, neither after them, when they ended trapped in a Cage or presumed dead after running from their home. Well, it was not entirely true. Balthazar was a good one too, and finally, a soft sigh crossed the devil's lips when his brother's voice reached him, saying words he had waited for centuries but had no meaning for him now. The proof was the laugh escaping him by the time. How could God's first born being so blind, stupid, pick the best answer?

 

"You did it for her, right? Torture all these humans, turning them into demons... and on, and on until their souls were so damaged they can't even reach heaven? You pushed Father away on purpose, so he made you Fall and trapped here!"

"Ding, ding, ding!" sarcastically answered the devil, a rictus crossing his face. "What are you doing Michael? Playing the understanding brother part? I don't need it, not anymore. We will never be a family again and you know it. Right?"

 

"Luci...I just...What I'm trying to say is: I do understand how you feel since...since the accident."

"Accident?! You dare calling it an accident when you KNOW it was everything except it! You know what happened back then! It was a murder against one of us! The youngest! How dare you..."

 

No, he could not understand his brother at this moment, especially when the guy pretends to understand his trouble feelings while saying a crime was just a trick from lady Destiny. They knew that in life, everything was already written, Father had told them about it a long time ago, but still, it was not fair. An accident. Following this statement, one could say the Guernica event was just an accident too, the guy sneeze and pushed the big red button with his nose, end of the story? 

 

"Lucifer, you're exaggerating again. What I am trying to state is, no matter how hard you will feed your anger, it won't change anything. She'd still be dead, and you know she would be sad if she were still here with you. Do you think she'd approve your change as a monster?"

 

Father! Michael can't help but read his mind like he used to when they were younger. So, like when they were kids, the devil turns his back to the oldest ending all the speaking like this, while in his mind, a soft voice whispered (probably his own conscience): "You know he is right. She would not want you this way..." It was right, he knew it very well and ended falling asleep. A strange fact when you know angels do not need sleep.

 

x

 

Michael's eyes were locked on his brother's back, his breathing telling him the other man was asleep. This also told him how tired the other archangel was. His brother's instinct was torn between two sides because of it, walk to Lucifer and take care of him like he used to, or just watch him from his current place because no one could forgive Satan all the bad he had done for the last centuries. Was Lucifer still there, under his mask of anger? Was his little brother, the one capable of making the world brighter with a simple smile, stuck under his culpability, screaming, crying, begging for help who never came after all this time? With the apocalypse put to an end, there may be a chance to change his baby brother destiny and have him back to some sense? Who knows? Father was the only one in the entire universe that may know about all the possibilities... they were just angels of the lord after all, and their only choice in life until now was to obey the orders without questioning them. Maybe they were wrong. Maybe Castiel with his "team free will" was right after all. Michael was questioning himself now. For the first time in his long life, he was not sure about his Father wishes concerning the future and, more important, Lucifer. The answer seems out of his reach until a soft noise breaks the peaceful silence, making him surprise deep in his heart and his Grace. Satan, no it was Lucifer, let escapes something that sounds like a whimper, a painful thing. With caution, the Archangel stood up and walked to the sleeping form, his own wings extended until they covered the both of them in a soft cuddle while the older brother whispered these few words:

 

"So you were here..."


End file.
